Fortunate Accidents
by Fragmented Disillusionment
Summary: As an adult, Jamie has a great life living on a space station. As time goes on, though, she must cope with the aging love of her life and help an old friend.


Editor's Notes: Fragmented Disillusionment has left for two years, but he left me in charge of his account in order to share current and future stories that would otherwise remain unpublished. This particular story takes place a century or so after his last story, The Outcast. It was written as a gift for Kirby Oak and is based on his story, Delayed Arrival. Even if FD isn't currently available, please still take the time to review this story. I'll be able to pass along any it receives to him. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Fortunate Accidents<p>

For the first time that Jamie could remember, she was the first to get up, the pounding in her head so loud that she didn't need an alarm of the pressure of Owen nudging her shoulders to get her to roll over. The feeling pounding through her head was hardly one she was very-well accustom to, but every now and again occasion warranted a little special celebration. Her mother would've chastised her for what she would doubtless call "short-sighted behavior", but… what was so wrong with alcohol, really? It wasn't as though millions of humans didn't consume it on a regular basis, and many of them lead healthy and successful lives. Of course, Logan rarely made rules for her on a whim, and Jamie had always understood what Logan meant. Now that she was on her own, she sometimes chose to break those rules, and… when she did, pain was the usual result. As it was that very moment, in fact. Jamie had never quire figured out why it was that any mew who changed into a human shape ended up with the alcohol resistance of a ten-pound feline. "Let's see…" She muttered, fighting the lights and pounding noise of the migraine headache. There was a time when Jamie was too inexperienced and feeble to do something like this, but now… she examined herself from the inside, stimulating the release of some hormones, removing lactic acid from solution in her brain and muscles, lowered her blood pressure just a little, and suddenly the hangover was gone. "Owen…" She muttered, rolling over her companion and letting one of her arms play across his chest, feeling the function of his organs as much as the skin, the toned definition of the muscle on his chest. Jamie felt no shame at being naked with him… though neither looked older than twenty-five, Owen was pushing well over a century, and Jamie even older. In her years she was barely a teenager, but him…

As usual for mornings like this, the first thing she did was concentrate on Owen, pushing pink hair from her eyes as she deepened his sleep, concentrating as she did every morning on reversing the aging process in her companion. Appearance was easy: Mew were very good at changing what they looked like, and nearly as good at changing others. Jamie was no master of that art, but she had learned much from regular practice with Owen. Still, she couldn't keep fighting this battle forever, and she knew it. Hardening of the arteries, calcification in the brain… the human body was not meant to survive for this long. So many cell divisions, each time just a little less junk DNA, each time just a little more likely to cause mutations. "Logan…" Jamie whispered, though she did not call physically, her whisper did not sound within the small crew-quarters she shared with her husband.

Jamie kept owen asleep as she showered and dressed herself in her usual uniform, and she had just finished making pancakes when she noticed she was not alone. Logan, her mother, had once claimed Teleportation as a personal weakness, and at the time Jamie herself had observed much to verify that claim. But Logan was old now, approaching the middle of any mew lifespan. In the war she had learned much that was forbidden, and so she had grown older. Jamie's grip got a little tighter on the pan as she thought about the war. Owen had not been alive to see it, but… she had. Watched so much that she loved turn to dust. And now the war was over. Life went on for the species, but… time was the one enemy they could not defeat. Jamie cursed that ancient enemy as she thought about the two others in the room with her, and how sure she was that in another century or two neither of them would be alive, no matter what happened.

"I came as soon as I could." The woman's voice said quietly. She looked about thirty, though she spoke with a sort of grizzled appreciation for time revealing her to be much older. She had, after all, transported halfway across the solar-system into Jamie's kitchen, without so much as a sound, landing already leaning back in the couch. "It's about Owen, isn't it?" She paused, listening to his labored breathing from the other room. He looked like a cadet fresh out the academy, but the longer they waited, the more his age had begun to show. Wrinkles were popping up across his brow, his hair was closer to silver than black.

"I was hoping…" She looked down, whining. "You could do what you did before?"

The older woman stood up. She was dressed very plainly, like a low-level business executive, her clothes inexpensive. Logan's hair was still pink though, her eyes were still blue. Jamie suspected that the older mew could probably hide those traits if she cared to, but it didn't seem that she did. Hiding from humans was not something Logan did as often as she used to. She crossed the space between them, gripping her hands firmly in her own, forcing Jamie to put down the hot pan, and looking her directly in the eyes. "I can't do this forever, Jamie. Everything breaks down eventually. If you want him to survive…"

Jamie shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "He won't do any of those things, Logan. He doesn't want to be an AI, and most pokemon even less, no matter how long they live. But…" She pushed the older woman away, turning back to the window that opened into the bedroom, watching the still-sleeping Owen through it. "he's getting better every day, just like I did! I'm sure if you can get us six more months, he'll be able to pass that test! Please… do you think you can keep him alive for six more months?" Her voice was harsh now, and she gripped the other woman's arm much as she had when she was still a kitten, looking up into the face of her rescuer from the crushing weight of gravity.

Logan sighed, patting her gently on the shoulder, and squeezing one of her hands. "Alright Jamie, alright. I think I can do it. But once I have, you have to understand: It's not happen again. He's just too old. After this… there won't be anything any of us can do, not even the eldest. Maybe he'll live another ten years, in a tank in some hospital somewhere. Outside one… maybe another month. Not long… his system's so used to being maintained from the outside he doesn't know how to take care of himself. You can replace his organs as they fail, but the rest of him is just too worn-out. It's like… we've fixed him so many times, all that's left is the alterations. We're fixing tape with glue and the glue with more tape… you can't keep doing this to a person."

An hour or so later, when Logan staggered exhausted from their quarters, Owen sat bolt upright, surprise filling his face as he saw Jamie sitting beside him on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. "Honey…" She said, before he could say anything. "We need to talk."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The passage of another two years brought Jamie to the place she had made Owen's grave, a little patch of ground on the exterior of the massive asteroid that had been their home for the last few months of Owen's life, leading up to the test that could have saved his life… but that he had failed. She still remembered vividly the last day she had seen him, his face still as bright and full of life as ever. He had to attempt what mew jokingly called the "uplift 101" exam, and as tradition dictated, Jamie had said goodbye to him the night before, along with their biological and adoptive daughters both, giving their father all the encouragement in the world and flying back to earth to spend the day in nervous pacing around the streets of Luna Prima.

When Logan had returned the next day with Owen's ashes… as Jamie already knew she would, but had not wanted to admit to herself, she had flown with her daughters under her own power back to the asteroid, and buried him there, in the simple onyx obelisk that she mostly buried under the surface. Inside the hollow stone went some of their earliest correspondence, flirty love-notes Jamie had saved from their academy days. Owen's musical compositions went in there too, performed by computer. Putting the data disk holding the recordings into the Obelisk almost hurt Jamie more than burring the ashes. Owen had thought the compositions (along with his musical talent) were a secret from her. She had uncovered the scores, but when she brought them to him to hear… "Not now." He insisted, with a sad and unfamiliar expression in his eyes. "I told you, I don't want to hear them until all this is finished." Jamie could have read his mind, figured out exactly why it was he did not want her to listen, but she hadn't… what kind of relationship were they in if he could not count on her to respect his privacy?

She had listened to the single long score only once, and cried very hard when she did, knowing full well what she was hearing. The long, very old-fashioned composition was very slow, very sad, and had movements with titles with "Seeing Our Daughter Smile" and "Our Visit to the Caribbean". As though Jamie had any doubt about the matter, the dedication at the end of the work, which she regretted more and more not actually reading through herself before handing it off to her personal-assistant AI to process for her… read thusly:

"To My Beloved Jamie:

I never thought I would live forever; when you proposed I knew what I was getting myself into. I don't want immortality: it sounds like far more trouble than it's worth. But in case you decide to keep yours, here's a little of me to take with you. Don't forget the time we shared."

Neither Lynn nor Kari had ever seen the scores, or listened to the disks, and they never would. Jamie would keep them only in her head, playing the music over in her head every morning before getting out of bed, and thinking back for just a moment on the one who she had lost.

Jamie had healed from the loss by now, but her oldest daughter and best friend, Kari, was much slower to heal. She insisted on coming out every six months… as they were doing now… with Owen's favorite flowers picked fresh from earth, to lay beside the obelisk. It was a futile gesture… the instant Kari dropped the flowers from her mouth onto the grave, the asteroid barely had the gravity to hold them there. When Kari pulled away, her shield with her, moisture began to bubble to the surface of the once-fresh flowers, which desiccated in a matter of seconds once exposed to the vacuum. Still, the offering was made, and Kari seemed satisfied, whispering a few words to her younger sister before both of them vanished, leaving Jamie alone outside the asteroid, looking upward at the fathomless dark and letting her mind wander.

"Do you love her?" The voice came suddenly, and Jamie glanced around, surprised to see another figure flitting at the rim of the huge crater in whose center they stood, motion barely visible from the corner of Jamie's vision. She turned in the direction of the voice, but found the motion gone. Curiously, she set off, blazing up the side of the crater as fast as she could fly, which was very fast without an atmosphere to slow her down. Once she had reached the peak, she found the figure flying away nearly as fast as she was, dodging between smaller craters as it stole away down the side.

Jamie tried to reply calmly, but worry filled her mind. Whoever this was… why hadn't they greeted her like a normal person? Why on earth would anyone run from _her_ of all people? "Hello? Please… I don't know what you mean?"

"Kari." The voice replied. There was something familiar about it, but different too, like a friend recovered from some severe throat-cancer that forever changed their voice. "Do you care about her?"

What a strange question, but… Jamie had little reason to avoid answering it. What did she have to lose? This was probably Kari now, or one of her younger mew friends, playing some sort of somewhat creepy practical joke. All Jamie's suspicions to that effect faded as the figure abruptly turned on her, flying furiously _towards_ her rather than away. Jamie checked her shield to be sure she was safe, before speaking onward as calmly as she could. "Of course I do! Like my own daughter!" She stopped flying entirely then, hovering in place a few feet above the dusty brown surface and watching as the figure rocketed towards her. "Now… who are you, and what exactly do you want? If you want to talk, let's do it somewhere we have atmosphere. I can make you tea or something, and…"

She trailed off as the figure came into view, eyes widening as she saw in the light of ten trillion stars a pokemon she had seen only once before, a very very long time ago. The thing was smaller than she was, with soft, green-looking skin like a young plant. Its eyes were huge, and its wings beat persistently despite there being no air for them to stir. In many ways there was nothing especially remarkable about seeing a Celebi. It shielded itself from the vacuum of space much the same way Jamie did: She could see the contours of the barrier outlined by the dust of the surface. It used the powers of the mind to accomplish everything: Jamie could feel the being's intellect there beside her, a strange but not entirely unfathomable thing, not for a few of her age. She stared openly as the other pokemon spoke with her, hovering gently up and down relative to the surface of the asteroid. "Kari needs your help. She will die if she doesn't get it, but she isn't dead, so someone must have. That someone is you." The other legendary extended one of her hands expectantly.

Jamie shook her head. "But… she's just fine! Kari's playing with her younger sister somewhere inside the asteroid… we're not at war, there are no collisions scheduled for today…"

"You know who I am." The high voice said, and Jamie couldn't stop herself from nodding. "She's not in danger now, but she was. She asked for help, so I found some." The pokemon thrust her hand closer to Jamie. "Please. Your daughter's work is important, but she has to survive to do it. Come with me… you're the only one who can help."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kari paced back and forth beneath the metal lattice of the radio-tower, his face fearful, frustrated, and generally upset. He looked very young: no older than nine and probably younger. As far as clothing went, he dressed with some experience of wilderness survival somewhat obvious, think boots and long-sleeved earthen colors flying in the face of most modern (Absurd) youth fashions. Kari knew he would be alone: he knew that the friend he was waiting for would not come.

Then she did. Jamie was young enough that,behind short hair and her usual baggy clothes, it was impossible to really know for sure she was not quite the person she appeared to be. Jamie rarely bothered to hide herself so completely, but this time she had left no trace. Her hair was exactly as she had kept it at this age, right down to the stupid blonde highlights that her older self now realized made her look a little silly.

Kari closed the distance between them in seconds, hugging her so closely and so childishly that for a moment Jamie was afraid he would realize her secret. He didn't though, and after he pulled away, Jamie sighed with obvious relief. "Shouldn't you still be in surgery?" He asked, eyes somewhat suspicious as he looked Jamie up and down. Jamie instinctually looked away, forcing a meaningless stream of digits through her mind so that Kari would not be able to read her thoughts. She remembered how stupid that was after a few seconds, blushing a little and smiling faintly when she remembered. Kari had not been paticularly gifted until he turned nine, and even then his powers had then been only in teleportation. Ten years later or so he had broadened his horizons a little, but… like so many other psycics he remained largely one-track so long as he was human. Jamie had nothing to fear from having her mind read.

"I…I…" Jamie had trouble looking in those grey human eyes without losing a little of her focus. Being this young in body really took her back to the time when she had actually been this young, when Kari's anger was a rare thing, but something to be feared nonetheless. The being that had brought her here had not told her not to tell Kari, exactly… but Jamie had the memory of a mew now, and she could recall her next meeting with Kari (about a week from now) with almost perfect clarity, when he visited her in the hospital with a plate of cookies he had baked himself (but that Jamie was much too sore to eat). Kari had never remarked on being told anything like what Jamie was thinking about saying. So… so she would have to lie.

"They decided to take me tomorrow instead." She said, trying to sound as honest as she could. Of course it was far from perfect, as Kari's somewhat crestfallen expression confirmed. Kari usually believed anything Jamie told him: He was remarkably trusting and gullible, especially of his friends. But this time seemed to be an exception, and he muttered.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. Now that you're here… you can come with me into the cave I found!" He took Jamie's hand, darting off down the side of the hill with her. "It's so close you won't believe we never found it before… look!" He skidded to a stop after only thirty paces or so, in front of an uneven crag in the ground that looked just small enough for them to squeeze inside. "I've been trying to work up the courage to go in here for the last twenty minutes or so, but now that you're here we can just go together."

"B-but-" Jamie tried to say, but Kari cut her off, pulling a large flashlight from his backpack with a flourish, along with a length of rope, and a pamphlet of knot-reference put out by the pokemon rangers. He spoke as he tied the line off around the trunk of a nearby tree, speaking rapidly and enegetically. "I've already thought of everything. It's only about fifteen feet to the ground… we can climb that easy!" The child was already affixing a harness to himself, tossing another to Jamie. "Safety first." He said knowingly as he did so, though the free-descent harness would hardly make much of a difference for such a short drop.

Jamie found her voice as she began to don the harness, sliding into it easily with her adult dexterity. Kari was slower… but determined, and after a few minutes he had that secured as well. "I don't think this is such a good idea, Kari. We should tell somebody about this before using it. We can't… we can't just do something else? Caves are… that place looks real big in there, Kari. Might be some really mean pokemon living there."

Kari shook his head. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." He clipped the harness to the rope, stepping backward towards the opening with the look of someone who plainly knew nothing about rock-climbing. Where he had obtained this gear was a mystery to Jamie, but she wasn't about to leave Kari behind, not when she knew what he was going to find within the cave. "But I'm going no matter what. It's not like you might not be dead tomorrow anyway." There was a great deal of hurt in his voice then, and maybe a little spite. Not much. Kari began to lower himself into the cave, with speed that suggested he did not want Jamie to see his tears. She followed as quickly as she could, clipping the harness into the rope than using telekinesis to ensure a safe ascent, which she also used to catch Kari a few inches before he slammed painfully into the rough rocky floor, slowing him so that boots touched lightly onto rough floor. The child that was actually a child unclipped himself from the line before Kari got close, advancing forward through slick stone and surveying a doorway cut into the stone. There were no markings of pokemon: The only signs there were were artificial. Even the doorway was small, ovular, and cut into the middle of the wall rather than near the floor. It was small, but Kari was not a large child, Jamie even less-so.

"Wonder who would make a door this way…" Kari said as he approached, standing on tiptoe so that he could reach up and touch the surface along the inside. "Smooth… almost like it was melted. Here." he handed Jamie the flashlight. "Keep that on me so I can see what I'm doing. Then toss it to me once I get into the hole." Jamie obliged, watching with growing apprehension as Kari squeezed through the opening obviously meant for a pokemon, and a specific one at that. As a mew, Jamie would have passed through comfortably, easily, with plenty of space to either side. Now that she was human… claustrophobia made her cry out as she passed though, but Kari did not reply. Once she was through, she could see why. The inside was a cavernous space, brightly lit. Huge glistening quartz shone in faint internal light that seemed to ripple with each step that Kari took, the faintly depressed area in the center glowed a little brighter.

"Kari, I really don't think…" It was too late. Jamie reached out for Kari with every ounce of psionic force, but the device embedded in the walls and floor and celling was too strong to simply pull away from. Jamie broke all pretense of appearing human and lifted entirely into the air, retaking her natural shape in a motion that was so sudden it produced a flash of light and left her entire body sore. Kari began to scream as some of the smaller crystalline shapes detached themselves from the celling and began to spin around her head, several different sized crystals, humming an oddly disturbing dissonance as Jamie circled Kari once, tracing the flow of power with her mind. When she was sure she'd found it, she lashed out with her most potent "Psychic" technique, intending to shatter the crystals holding her friend and drop him onto the ground. Instead what she got was a brief flash of light as a Light Screen projected itself from nearby, intercepting her attack and dissipating it harmlessly.

"I can't allow you to do that." A very old voice spoke into her head, a voice that did not speak in english, but in a very old, very corrupt tongue of her own adoptive species, perhaps a hundred thousand years old. "I haven't had a sample this good for centuries, I'm afraid I simply must use it. You are welcome to leave if you so choose… or you can stay, and witness my genius: This time I shall not fail: I cannot!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jamie looked around with a mixture of shock and horror, painfully aware of how little time she had. Kari's eyes were rolled into the back of his head… his limbs hung limply with whatever levitated him there. The mew was no expert on golden-age era mew technology, but she knew it often used crystalline substitutes to accomplish things their powers already did. She could feel the energy traveling into Kari's body, and most of it was focusing itself on the brain. Why hadn't Celebi warned her about this? All it had said was that Kari would find a voidspawn in a cave… something that did not seem like it was going to happen. Had she… somehow caused something worse to happen just by being there and interfering? Jamie was curious about something underground of this size… largely because she knew of no ruins in this area. But she was much more interested in getting her friend free. As she conversed with whatever entity operated the outpost, her mind spun between plans to get her friend free, floating slowly around the room looking for weaknesses, weak-points. "What genius?" Jamie asked, trying to keep the disgust from her voice. As she was using telepathy, she found this task entirely impossible. "This _sample _is only a child, he can't possibly be any value to whatever experiments you're running."

"Quite the contrary." A face projected on the flat surface of the celling, an avatar of a much older, blue-furred member of her own species. It was hard to tell, but the image looked female, eyes sharp and teeth in somewhat poor condition. Jamie began to suspect what she had found: The preserved essence of a member of her own kind, an AI that was also a soul. "If he was any older, his brain would be too well-developed, and any changes I made would simply be interpreted as damage and healed. This way… we can make the changes so early its incorporated as a natural part of him. What do you care?" The being had to speak louder to sound over Kari's screams, but this he did so causally and callously, like somebody pulling an umbrella from their car to use in the rain. "So what if there's a fair chance of severe brain damage? It's just a pokemon. Maybe… maybe with your help I could acquire more samples… with a larger population I would be sure to succeed!"

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Jamie asked, growing more impatent. In the back of her mind, she was storing energy. This thing might have been able to anticipate her attack the first time, but… that was when she didn't expect it. Let some million-year-old ruin try and stop her when somebody she loved was in trouble.

The intelligence seemed eager to speak as it worked, and that was exactly what it did. "What I've been doing to the pokemon in this area for thousands of years now! I'm very limited in what I can do trapped down here underground, but my signal has been encouraging beneficial mutations for some time. Every since they built that primitive radio-tower of theirs, the signal has only been amplified. But I've really been craving something more hands-on. Either the geothermal hotspot under this outpost would have to heat up again so I could use the teleporter, or…" the projected figure looked down at Kari, grinning hungrily. "Hope for random chance. So here we are. Just a few more minutes, and you can witness the results yourself. Wait for natural evolution, how completely absurd. We're an advanced race, are we not? Speed things along. We did it once, we can do it again. So technology didn't solve their problems last time: This time we'll do it biologically."

Jamie could wait no longer. Blood had begun to dribble from one of Kari's ears, her body convulsing with internal tremors. Jamie hated to damage such an ancient and probably storied piece of history, but… her friend's life was more important to her just now. She did not reply to what the mad intelligence said… she simply let loose with the most potent Psystrike she had, avoiding entirely the shield she knew would be there, and shattering several of the large crystals in huge, dangerous shards. The face vanished immediately from the projection, replaced with meaningless psycic feedback that nearly incapacitated Jamie to hear it. The sound of Kari's body slamming limply to the floor kept her from entirely giving up on consciousness, at least long enough to float awkwardly down and land atop him, dropping into a deep sleep.

She woke up hours later, when she felt herself being prodded by something that felt like a human hand. This did not trouble her at first: She had grown used to it living with Owen after all. But this touch was much less… gentle? Also, the hands were much too big. Jamie was too weak just now to fly, but she did open one eye, looking into Kari's familiar face with a fearful start. She jerked herself abruptly free from his grip… which had obviously not meant itself to contain Jamie. She made to fly away, but… stopped when she realized she would be leaving Kari completely alone in a cave in the middle of the wilderness, a cave now filled with broken glass and looking like the exit had completely caved in. So she stopped, sighing. "You're not Jamie after all." Kari said, looking directly up at the pokemon. "I knew you couldn't be the real one, cuz' I went to the hospital myself. I saw Jamie earlier today, so you couldn't be him." He looked around, whimpering a little at the sound that had probably woken him. Jamie was relieved to see Kari seemed entirely healthy, shocking so for one who had just had experimental surgery performed on their brain. "But… something's coming, feel it? Something bad… I had to wake you up… whatever you are…"

Jamie did feel it. She was amazed that Kari had, because the sense did not come with her ears, but with her mind. Something big was coming up from further in the cave, something monstrous, unnatural, sickening. No ordinary human should be able to. Fortunately she had anticipated this part of there trials, and prepared accordingly. Jamie glanced back over her shoulder as she brought the object she had brought with her into being. She had kept it with her since the war, nonphysical but ready to be brought into service. The time to use it was now.

The weapon had many names, but the only one that stuck in Jamie's mind was _Aitherlance_, and that was very much how it looked, like hammered starfire rippling with potential energy. In truth it was more of a grounding-rod that anything, drawing down the energy of the void into normal space in a way that was both destructive and very final. "Get behind that big rock, Kari." Jamie said, speaking directly into the child's mind. She had not compelled the kid to obey, but she did not need to. The instincts of self-preservation did that, so that Kari was sheltered from the showering of rotten flesh and splintered bone that came shortly later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was getting dark as Jamie's teleport brought the two of them back to the surface, clean again and (in Jamie's case) human again. She had abandoned her pretense of being her old self, and if anything had tried to make herself seem as much a different person as possible, switching to pink hair, changing a few facial features, and wearing a dress like that Kari herself might wear in her own present time. Jamie could hear the voice of the celibi calling out to her, asking her to meet back with it out in the forest to bring her home, but Jamie ignored it long enough for this brief moment with her friend, quite literally taken right out of time. Jamie knew that she would be able to see Kari again in moments from her perspective, that this was hardly a goodbye. But the thought of the fate she was abandoning this best friend of hers, daughter really… how many more years did Kari have knowing Jamie, six, maybe less? Then they wouldn't meet again for centuries. She could do nothing for Kari's brain… he was alive, and Jamie couldn't pinpoint exactly what had changed… she could only hope the swelling would subside on its own.

"I still don't know why you pretended to be my best friend." Kari was saying, arms folded. His head was looking a little larger than before, but he didn't seem to actually remember any of the torture he had experienced in there, and Jamie was perfectly equal to that. "If you wanted to save me from that monster down there, you could have just told me not to go down."

Jamie eyed Kari with such as suspicious and familiar expression, the child had to do a double-take, seeming to momentarily see the parody between Jamie and the person she was impersonating. "Really now? I told you not to go down there, and you ignored me. If I hadn't looked like your friend, you would not have tried to show me the cave at all. You might've come back some other time this week and got hurt. But now it's dead, so you're safe."

Kari smiled, offering his hand to shake in a way he obviously meant to be very mature and adult. "Yep, I guess I am. So thanks… thanks for saving me, for getting me out of that place. I promise I won't go back down there again." Jamie ignored the hand, hugging him almost as tightly as he had hugged her,earlier in the day. She wanted to tell him everything. Who she really was, how she had come to be here, and every misfortune that had ever befallen them. Her grandfather's journal, Kari's first and only voyage into space… but she didn't. "You keep safe, Kari." She eventually said, releasing him. "And… you can tell Jamie all about this if you want, but he'll never believe you." That much she knew very well… she had never considered that memory until now. It had been one of the first things Kari had said to her when she saw him, and he hadn't ever believed it. Even when she had himself become a mew, she had never believed that Kari had…

"One thing before you leave, though." Kari was saying, as Jamie turned and walked slowly towards the thick of the trees. "What are you, exactly? And do you have a name? I know you can't stay… can't be the first pokemon of my team or anything like that, but… the least you could do is tell me who you are."

"Mew." Jamie said as she turned, smiling now. "No, I can't stay, but… you can look for me. Mew are everywhere… and other legendaries, just as important. We hide because we're afraid, but there are people we don't need to be afraid of. One of them is you, Kari." She frowned as she turned away again, continuing to speak. She wasn't even sure if Kari could still hear her. "Find us if you can. You might even like what you find."


End file.
